¿Qué paso anoche?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Judy después de haber bebido, se despierta al lado de un semidesnudo Nick. Lo que le hace preguntarse ¿Qué paso anoche?
1. ¿Qué paso anoche?

—Despertaste, Zanahorias —Exclamo con una sonrisa Nick, mientras que la susodicha trataba de despabilarse— Ya era hora, ya va a hacer mediodía —Le comento.

Judy al escuchar eso abrió los ojos enormemente. Sonrojándose al ver en la posición en que se encontraba que no era nada menos, abrazando a Nick, el cual para agregar estaba semidesnudo. Se separó rápidamente y sentándose en la cama, se miró y por reflejo se llevó la sabana hasta a su pecho, a pesar de que no se encontraba desnuda, y miro fijamente a Nick, quien no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Las palabras no salían y sus patas le temblaban. Entonces se aferró a la sabana como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras tanto la coneja, negaba con la cabeza, porque le era simplemente imposible creer que entre ellos dos "eso" haya pasado. Además de que su corazón latía como una locomotora, su mente quería recordar lo que había sucedido para estar en esa situación, pero no podía y cada vez que lo intentaba le producía jaqueca. Todo por la resaca.

Levanto de nuevo la mirada la coneja y miro al zorro, con una expresión profunda de terror, donde su mente se preguntaba una única cosa...

"¿Que paso anoche?"

Sin embargo tenía miedo de preguntar y que sus miedos sean verdaderos, pero de igual forma se armó de valor, trago saliva y le pregunto a un sonriente Nick, lo que había pasado.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y ella como respuesta negó con la cabeza— Sabes me sorprendiste, eres más salvaje de lo que pareces.

Ante eso dicho su corazón ya quería salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿S-sucedió algo? —Le pregunto sintiendo como sus sentidos le fallaban.

—Deberías preguntar que no sucedió, debo decirte que no me dejaste dormir, en ningún momento —Repuso con una sonrisa ladeada y después de decirlo emitió un bostezo.

—Dime que es una broma Nick —Le dijo sintiéndose al borde del colapso.

Antes de que el zorro pudiera contestar, los comentarios de sus vecinos atravesaron las paredes. Diciendo sobre los ruidosos que fueron anoche.

Al escucharlo, las dudas de la coneja se habían disipado. En cambio el zorro se rio.

—No es gracioso Nick—Refuto—E-está mal, está muy mal, está realmente mal, lo que sucedió nunca debió haber pasado —Le dijo, sintiendo como si se estaba acabando el aire.

—Bueno, si lo crees así Zanahorias, no bebas más—Le dijo mientras se levantaba y Judy se avergonzaba al ver la parte de arriba descubierta del zorro—Ya me voy Zanahorias—Le dijo tomando la camisa del suelo y poniéndosela.

Judy lo seguía observando aun no comprendiendo la situación. No obstante antes de que Nick abandonara el departamento dijo unas palabras que hicieron que casi le agarrara un infarto.

"Zanahorias, casi me olvido de decirte..." "Llamaron tus padres"

Con eso dicho el cerro la puerta ya yéndose. En cambio Judy se preguntó lo que les había contestado Nick a sus padres, con solo ese pensamiento, se lanzó para atrás, suspirando y prometiendo que nunca más bebería.


	2. Lo que paso

_Unas horas antes_

—No lo puedo creer Zanahorias, fuiste tú la que quería salir y divertirse porque mañana íbamos a tener el día libre... —Repuso mirándola toda ebria y tambaleándose por cada paso que daba— ¿Y te emborrachas al beber solo un vaso de cerveza? —Bufo escéptico a la situación, llevándose las patas a la cara. Exasperado.

—Nick, n-no estoy borracha —Refuto con el tono de un completo borracho— ¿Y por qué hay tres tú? —Al oír eso otra vez bufo.

—Nos vamos, Zanahorias —Le dijo tomándola de la pata, mientras ella replicaba con que no quería irse y que no estaba para nada ebria.

Al llegar al departamento, lo cual el trayecto fue todo un reto ya que se soltó de su agarre, diciendo que podía caminar sola, pero al desviar un segundo la vista, tuvo que perseguir a la coneja todo el camino, interviniendo cuando se ponía a hablar con un completo extraño o bailar en mitad de la calle.

—Bien, ya estás en tu casa duerme —Le dijo y con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta para ya irse.

No obstante a punto de abrir la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, Judy había empezado a cantar a toda voz, usando su cola como micrófono.

"Try everything"

Repetía cada vez más alto, y de repente se escuchaba los golpes en la pared de sus vecinos, pidiendo que se callen.

— ¡Suelta ya mi cola! no es un micrófono —Le dijo y ella empezó a saltar, sacudiendo su cola por todos lados.

Él la tomo por debajo de sus brazos, tratando de que detenga su hiperactividad, pero ella al ver que había sido levantada, rodeo sus patas a su cuello y a la cintura, mientras seguía cantando ahora aturdiendo a su oreja.

—Zanahorias—Le llamo tratando de que se detenga y al tercer llamado ella lo hizo mirándolo con esos ojos violetas, hermosos e inocentes.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? —Le pidió con toda la ternura posible que poseía, sonrojando a Nick en el proceso, a punto de darle un ataque en el corazón y el asintió.

—Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que duermas, pero duerme, Zanahorias —Dijo y ella sonrió por la respuesta, quedandose admirando esos ojos verdes, generando un contacto visual por segundos. Sonrojandose los dos en el proceso.

—Nick yo tengo que confesarte algo...yo creo que me ena... —Empezo a decir, mientras se perdia en su mirada. No obstante antes de que terminara de decirlo. Vomito. Si vomito encima de la camisa de Nick.

—No me siento muy bien —Pronuncio Judy bajándose de Nick.

—Ya me di cuenta, Zanahorias —Le dijo un poco molesto por lo que había hecho y ella se disculpó, sonando muy arrepentida—Por supuesto, que deberías sentirlo—Refuto y suspirando se sacó la camisa dejando el torso descubierto.

Entretanto Judy se acostó en la cama, mirando en todo momento a Nick.

— Quédate conmigo —Le dijo Judy estirando su pata, y él se acercó a ella— Acuéstate conmigo —Le pidió corriéndose a un costado.

—Bien que quede claro que tú me lo pediste—Le dijo y se acostó al lado de ella— ¿Y qué me querías decir antes de que me vomitaras? —Le pregunto luego de unos segundos curioso, con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Al esperar unos segundos y ver que no recibía contestación, giro su cabeza, viendo a la coneja completamente dormida. Al ver esa escena, suspiro y cuando se estaba por levantar para irse. Unos brazos lo rodearon y lo apretujaron, los cuales era los de Judy, que frotaba su cara, como si era uno de sus peluches.

— ¡Oh! No me dejaras irme ¿no es así Zanahorias? —Repuso a una durmiente coneja sonriendo de lado. Ante eso dicho, cerró los ojos y se unió a su abrazo.

Al menos duraron así, unos minutos, porque después Judy se apartó bruscamente de él, dando patadas por doquier, golpeando principalmente el rostro de Nick.

—Zanahorias, detente —Le dijo tomando sus muñecas, pero bien lo hizo le pego una patada en la barbilla.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Exclamo Judy.

Al escuchar eso, irritado, se removió en la cama, para irse de ahí. Sin embargo al momento de hacerlo Judy lo volvió abrazar, con eso realizado, esa fue su rutina toda la noche. El zorro intentaba dormir abrazado con Judy y a los minutos ella empezaba a pegarle patadas y puñetazos, se intentaba ir y lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

El zorro después de unas horas, se rindió solo quedándose mirando el techo.

—Sí que eres más salvaje de lo que pareces —Le dijo mirando de reojo a Judy quien dormía aun entrelazando sus brazos al cuerpo del zorro.

Después de un tiempo, el celular empezó a sonar. El zorro al escuchar ese sonido miro a la coneja, que aunque se movía no tenía ni la mínima intención de despertarse y tanteando la ropa de la aludida, lo tomo.

Donde al tenerlo, justo finalizo la llamada, mostrando que eran sus padres. Él al verlo dejo el celular debajo de la cama. Cerró los ojos nuevamente e intento tener unos minutos de relajación, ignorando el hecho de que hace unas horas salió el sol.

Luego de unos minutos al notar que la coneja estaba despertando. Decidió jugarle una broma a Judy, por todo lo que sucedió en la noche.

Cuando termino de decirlo y desapareció del departamento, e iba caminando en las calles. Este se reía internamente de lo que pensaría ahora la coneja. Claro que algún día le diría la verdad (probablemente) pero le haría no beber nunca más en su vida y el motivo no era nada menos que el zorro no soportaría otra vez cuidar a una Judy ebria, aunque ella lo desmintiera.

No obstante despues de esto, Nick ya tendría que darlo por hecho de que Judy nunca más beberia en su vida, quien ahora estaba ahogando gritos en la almohada, enrojizada hasta las orejas.

Si, la coneja nunca más se iba a acercar a las bebidas alcoholicas.

Nunca.


End file.
